


Even A Guarded Heart Beats

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is used to Alex, loves him rough edges and all. He knows for a fact that there's a beating heart somewhere in the vampire's chest, but sometimes even he has a hard time reaching it, or at least he feels like he does. Occasionally doubts flicker through his head, but they rarely last. What happens the one time they slip through his lips?<br/>America/2P America, don't like don't read; if you do like, enjoy.<br/>*Note: separate from my Lover's series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Guarded Heart Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've had on the back burner for a while, adding to it every now and then. Finally got around to editing it. Short and sweet-ish.  
> This is separate from my Lover's series, though it does have Alfred and a vegan Alex.  
> Enjoy!

     Alfred slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before realizing his glasses were no longer on his nose. For a moment his heart lurched, panic passing briefly over him before settling. No, they were fine. Alex probably took them off, set them aside as he always did if Alfred fell asleep. He was good about that, taking care of him, despite his efforts to keep up the appearance of an all-around jackass.

    It took another moment for Alfred to remember where he was. He was lying on his stomach in the backseat of a familiar sports car. He wasn't a car guy, could never remember its full name, but he knew enough. Like how long Alex had worked to restore it, how much he loved driving it, and how the backseat area, which wasn't really even that much, was surprisingly comfortable. He was currently lying on a beach towel, and another had been draped over him. His clothes were still shoved to the floor of the car. The front windows were rolled down halfway, the keys resting atop his rumpled shirt. The light mostly came from the full moon overhead, the engine cut and no nearby lights to provide extra illumination.

    Alfred hesitated, then laid his head back down. Alex wouldn't have just up and left him. He'd be back soon. He always was. He wouldn't have done so if it wasn't safe. They'd driven out to the edge of the old park, if he remembered correctly. No one ever came to this part since the creek dried up, and it was too close to the main highway for constant silence. Especially since this particular stretch housed a bundle of gas stations and fast food joints.

    "Maybe that's where he went," mumbled Alfred, yawning. He closed his eyes, wondering if he could fall asleep again. He shifted himself onto his stomach, then grudgingly onto his back. It would keep leaking out anyway, might as well pick a position where it wouldn't tickle.

    It _would_ be like Alex, he reasoned. Walking half a mile in the dark to get food he himself turned his nose up at just to haul it all back. Considering the guy was supposedly one of the toughest bastards in town, a greaser every other one of his breed answered to, the winner of every fight he entered, he had a habit of spoiling his boyfriend. He wasn't the most gentle person around, didn't use kind words or sweet pet names, was more likely to smack his ass in passing than kiss his cheek, but he did care for Alfred. The blond wouldn't have stayed with him this long otherwise. Two years, almost. Since their senior year of high school.

    Alfred had almost dozed off again when the passenger side door opened. He cracked an eye as it slammed shut again, plastic and paper bags rustling. He yawned, fumbling around for his glasses. By the time he'd found them and shoved them onto his nose, Alex had maneuvered his way into the back seat, shoving his legs off to make room.

    Whatever protests the blond might have voiced were silenced as a hand tangled in his hair, his mouth captured in a dominating kiss. He mewled, giving in as he always did, relaxing in his lover's hold. When Alex pulled away, he opened his eyes in time to see a smirk in the dim light.

    "Still dozing, thunder thighs?" he asked, draping himself back against the door.

    Alfred smiled sheepishly, then noticed the new scent in the air. He perked up. "You brought McDonalds?" he asked brightly.

    Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Figured if you were worn out enough to pass out you'd be hungry when you woke up. I want you energized enough for a second round, babe. It's a long weekend, I want to make the most of it."

    "I didn't pass out," protested Alfred, helping himself to the drink.

    Alex cocked an eyebrow at him, that knowing smirk on his face. "You sure about that, babe? Wasn't that long after coming you stopped talking. Usually that means you're not conscious anymore. Hey, don't worry about it, I fuck ya good, don't I?"

    Alfred winced at the language, mostly out of habit at this point, but he already had a mouthful of burger so he didn't protest. He waited until he was reaching for the second one to ask, "Did you get anything for yourself?"

    The cherry haired man shrugged, shamelessly studying where the beach towel clung to his lover's waist. Alfred was sitting cross legged now, but still. "The joint next door has some vegan grub. Pretty good, actually. Got some of that before I got your shit."

    "Fry?"

    "Pass."

    _Must have been a little more than decent,_ Alfred decided. While Alex usually turned his nose up at the burgers, he had nothing against good French-fries. He considered it a good omen that his personal favorite seemed to be the McDonalds fries, as it was his own location of choice.

    Alex was running a hand through his hair by the time he was done, idly licking and nipping along his collar bone. When Alfred gave him his full attention, Alex rumbled in satisfaction, jerking away the beach towel. He pushed Alfred back, dumping him back onto the seat and making quick work of his own clothes.

    "Yeah, that's it babe. Come on, spread those thunder thighs for me, there you go."

    The blond shivered under the rough words, rasped as the red haired man hitched his legs apart, never breaking their kiss for long. He clung to Alex, hooking his legs around his waist and pulling him closer. Not bothering to prepare him again, Alex just grabbed his hips and plunged inside him. Alfred gasped, trying not to tense up as his lover sank balls deep.

    Alex growled, pinning his wrists to the seat above his head, dipping his head down to latch onto the base of his neck. Alfred cried out as teeth sank into his flesh for the second time that day, then let his body go limp, eyes fluttering shut. A soft whimper escaped his lips, despite the rough fucking his lower half was still enduring.

    As few people knew about Alex's being vegan, even fewer knew the truth about him. It helped that most of the legends were inaccurate. The sun didn't hurt him, they weren't immortal, and they didn't live on blood alone. They needed it to survive, but they enjoyed human food as well. Besides that, their bite didn't turn humans. Vampires were born, not made.

    Alfred had known for a while now. He was one of the few humans that were aware of their existence. Alex had taken great pains to make sure he had all his facts straight. Alfred's personal favorite was that vampires mated for life. Once they had chosen a mate, the vampire was loyal to the grave. There was no divorce among their kind, no infidelity or lies.

    As pure pleasure engulfed every fiber of his being, Alfred decided that it was honestly his second favorite fact. His first favorite was the truth of a vampire's bite. It was pure ecstasy, their saliva acting as a relaxer to help immobilize their prey and heal the wound later. Within an hour no one would be able to tell Alfred had been bitten.

    Alex, for his part, liked to get Alfred immobilized before he bit him. If he wasn't screwing him senseless he was pinning him down by hand or with bonds. Either way, he usually wasn't complaining. Alfred wasn't sure if all vampires were like this or if it was just Alex. The vampire wouldn't let any other of his kind touch him, and for over two years he'd only fed from Alfred. Oliver, one of his brothers, had actually tried once. Alex had broken his arm.

    Currently, Alfred was a mess of pleasure, but rendered unable to do more than whimper and cling to his lover. It was both infuriating and enticing. He knew Oliver had once told him he had Alex wrapped around his little finger, but he didn't really believe it. The vampire could do anything he wanted, and Alfred usually let him. He was fucked rough in various places and against an assortment of objects on a regular basis, he was bitten and tormented, kissed breathless and called a verity of nicknames he wasn't fond of. Alex called him thunder thighs, pork chop, and babe more than he used his real name. Whenever the vampire summoned him, he'd come.

    Alfred bit back a whimper as Alex dislodged from his neck, giving the wound a lick before pulling away. The rough thrusts became faster and harder, a callused hand wrapping around his cock. That time a whimper did escape, choked and desperate. Alex grinned, kissing him sloppily. Alfred could taste his own blood, but couldn't bring himself to care. It certainly wasn't the first time.

    "Al- Alex please," he gasped, moaning desperately.

    In answer, Alex flashed a wicked grin. "You gonna scream for me, babe?

    "Alex," protested Alfred, voice strained.

    "It's just us out here, pork chop. Come on, scream it to the stars. You know you want to, babe."

    Alfred started seeing stars even before the climax fully hit. His back arched, and he felt Alex come as the vampire snarled. His breath hitched at first, then a breathless scream escaped his lips. His lover shuttered above him at the sound of it, a growl of satisfaction rumbling in his chest.

    "Mine," rumbled Alex, kissing him slowly. "All mine."

    Still catching his breath, still ridding the orgasm high, Alfred heard himself ask, "Are you mine?"

    Instantly he was kicking himself. Damn it, why had that slipped out? Alex wasn't the sort who catered to the needy type. He'd brutally chewed out Oliver for far less. But...was it really too much to ask for? Alfred thought he knew Alex, but then he'd said the same thing right before finding out the man was a vampire. Alex never actually said it, but demanded it of him regularly. If he was really the vampire's mate, saying it just once wouldn't be so bad, would it? Alfred hoped not, but he also knew very well that he and Alex didn't see eye-to-eye on things involving touchy-feely emotions.

    Alfred held perfectly still, waiting, working himself up into an anxious mess with every passing second. Why did he have to ruin the moment? The day had been going perfectly so far. Maybe it was the contrasting rush of emotions, but his eyes started to burn. Just because Alex wouldn't cheat on him didn't mean he wouldn't walk away.

    After what felt like forever, Alex slowly pulled out. He moved into a sitting position, running a hand back through cherry brown hair. Alfred felt his heart sink even lower. Oh no, he was definitely upset. Not good, not good.

    "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything," Alfred told him hurriedly.

    "No."

    "No?" asked Alfred weakly.

    "You shouldn't have asked that."

    "I'm sorry," he said again, eyes downcast. Alfred drew himself into a ball, tucking his legs up in an effort to hide himself, suddenly very aware of just how naked he was. He pressed his back to the side of the car, throat tight. Two years, he'd just thrown away two whole years. He knew Alex cared for him, why couldn't that be enough?

    Fingers tangled in his hair, lifting his face. Alfred felt pathetic, but was surprised when Alex tilted his head to the side, kissing him slowly. It wasn't like how his kisses usually were, rough and/or dominating. Alfred was startled to find himself on the receiving end of a rare, gentle kiss. He returned it, if timidly. He still wasn't sure where Alex's head was yet.

    "I don't keep ya around just for blood and sex, pork chop," Alex said when he pulled away. "Me being nice isn't to bribe you into sticking around for that. You shouldn't have asked that because you should already know. I'm no good with the mushy stuff, you know that. Why the hell do you think I keep reminding you you're mine after I fuck your brains out? You're human, there's no mate bond on your end. You can walk away from me any time you feel like. You are my mate, I'm bound to you forever. I...damn it I love you, babe. Haven't you noticed I can't say no to you? You not happy with this set up or something? Just tell me and I'll fix it. I'll stop feeding from you if that's what you want, or- mph."

    Satisfied Alex wouldn't start talking again, Alfred pulled away from the kiss. "No. I'm happy with the way things are, really." Blushing a little, he added, "And I kinda like it when you feed from me."

    Brow knit in a frown, Alex demanded, "So why'd ya ask?"

    "I'm sorry, I know how you feel about me, but you only ever called me yours. You being mine never came up. I know you're not good with that kind of stuff, but....

    The vampire sighed. He kissed Alfred again, then pressed his lips to his ear. "I'm yours, babe. Always will be. Don't you start doubting that."


End file.
